mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hi there. Welcome to my talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin' and say hi, I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all my old junk messages, just for nostalgia's sake, once my talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, because I wouldn't know if you did, nor do I really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. So be as nosy as you wish. I will emphasize this for the majority of you with the low attention spans that just happen to miss everything on the page except for the "Leave message" button, in hopes that you will find this: Oh goodness gracious potatoes, PLEASE remember to sign your messages by attaching --~~~~ at the end of your message so it would save me the trouble getting off my tushie and try to see who edited my talk page in the history. Plus, it makes my talk page very messy, with messages scattered all over the place with no indication of who sent them. MESSINESS AND MY TALK PAGE DO NOT COMPUTE! Or just use a word bubble or sumthin', for goodness' sakes. GOSH! If you're requesting a Sim, please use the outline below. Thank you, and have a very nice day, boys and girls! NOTE: I am forgetful about requests at times, and I tend to procrastinate a lot, since I often be loaded with many requests at a time. You are welcome to remind me if I haven't done your request within two weeks or so, but please be patient with me. ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- World of Goo (CONT.) }} One of my friend's brothers was all like "I'm the best. There's no possible way you'll beat me with Toon Link." And I'm there, rolling my eyes. I said I am really good with Zelda and Jigglypuff. He said that I can't beat everyone with them, and I said how can you beat everyone, and he went all "Because I'm really good!" Anyways, I ended up beating him. It was funny. Whoa! Told you a story. Anyways, I do recall sometimes I almost beat you, but... Those times aren't to often. BUT WHEN WE'RE ON THE SAME TEAM, WE ALWAYS OWN! }} AND I'M SO GETTING FE9, FE10, AND FE11 FOR CHRISTMAS! SQUEE! Thank you money. I am going to have a problem with finding FE9 and FE10, but I think I might know a place that sells them. FE11 shouldn't be that hard to find, as I know GameStop sells it. I saw it whenever I bought Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth. So you see, I'm not a stalker.}} But, from the characters I've actually seen, Micaiah is my favorite. Sothe is my second favorite.}} }} }} Skull's Activity Connect the Dots }} Click the yay...}} }} }} }} }} D Blanky! I think I know what the problem is! I think it is this Wiki!Jeffrey 01:04, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Prince12 Heya Sulli1034 01:57, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Sulli1034 Hey blanky whats up? what do you think of episode two and three of Mysims World? Hey Blanky, it's DJ Cyndaquil. I was wondering if you could make me a sim. And just so you don't get confused, I'm a BOY! Eyes: Regular (colored brown) Hair style and color: down flat, brown Skin color: Tan Mouth: Regular smile Outfit description: Blue My Sim's Agent Jacket and Jeans. Face Tattoos: None Accesories: Tech Visor Background: Orange Thank you very much.--DJ Cyndaquil 13:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Moo. Lego Lego is back! Corey785 17:22, November 28, 2010 (UTC) BFFLEAIME*S*! (Best Friends For Like Ever And I Mean Ever *Slapped*) }} }} About the Sim Request... HEY THERE!!! contact me on email. lantz101@gmail.com @ my hometown it's so cold it could freeze the nuts off of Jeep. This Peppermint Winter is so sugar sweet }} Format I still had a problem!!!!!!! just for makin' sure for the good news. ;) How can I download MySims PC game anyways? --Lantz swim 16:52, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Ad A Mutant Hamster Production }} Are there any games you want for Christmas? }} I think there might've been more, but I can't remember. Of course, I probably won't get all of them. Also, I've already had Christmas on my mom's side of the family (which is when I got SkyHeroes ). ...I haven't even heard of that... Unless I've forgotten...}} No, it was To Kill a Mockingbird (which I apparently have to read again when I enter 9th grade... ). I'm in Pre AP English. }} What's it about? }} I'll read teh review later. SURE! WHAT BE YOUR FRIEND CODE? }} His name's Holden? There's a guy at my school named that, and he cusses a lot... For this book Homeless Bird, we had to write an extra chapter, and one guy's was totally screwed up. Literally. 4727-0430-4212}} |mood=happy}} Which is how got my pretty star.}} THESE GUYS (AND GIRL) ARE PURE GENIUS.}} Yes. The Bed Intruder Song is better, and Backin' Up Song is even better. Then their Auto-Tuned news are freakin' hilarious. VERY THIN ICE! YOU WILL BUILD A TURTLE FENCE! I DON'T LIKE IT; NOBODY SHOULD LIKE IT! EVERY DANG DAY! THE RENT IS TOO DANG HIGH! I'M NOT A HATER! }} ...In a good way.|mood=afraid}} The first episode sucked. |mood=afraid}} }} therez a littlez problemz Had an idea! I looked up "free mysims pc download" And it's free. Ain't it simple? :) Thanks! "Follow the freeway, break the routine." How to Eat Yourself: The Book for Suicidal People Winging It }} Well.... So...yeah. }} }} But, it's not like I'm an admin or anything, so if I stop coming on so much/eventually leave, it won't be that big of a loss for the wiki. }} I know, pathetic, but very true.}}